questionablecontentfandomcom-20200214-history
Music Acts Mentioned in QC
This page lists real-life music acts referenced in Questionable Content strips and newsposts. Links are only given to the first time each act is mentioned. Acts Mentioned in Strips *Enon *Brainiac *Broken Social Scene *Dashboard Confessional *Sunny Day Real Estate *From Autumn to Ashes *Bright Eyes and in the background in *Mogwai in the background of *Johnny Cash *Pintsize refers to Crazy Train by Ozzy Osbourne as "The best song ever" *Shiner *Deerhoof *Failure *Pavement *Mercury Rev *Explosions In The Sky *The Notwist *Wilco, also seen in background in *Xiu Xiu *The Wrens *Franz Ferdinand *Godspeed You! Black Emperor *The Flaming Lips *Apoptygma Berzerk *The Cure *Opeth *Isis *Slayer *Mastodon *The Blood Brothers *Air *Sigur Ros *Saves The Day *Quicksand *Karen O *Interpol *Sufjan Stevens *Trans Am *Iron & Wine *Dora asks Faye to stop humming "Mrs Robinson" by Simon and Garfunkel *Raffi *Ratatat *Yes *Low *Weezer *The Arcade Fire *Faraquet *Phil Collins *Jerry Only *Billy Corgan *Avril Lavigne *The Travelling Wilburys *Morrisey *Winger *Helmet *Slipknot *God Forbid *Joy Division *Slint *B.B. King *Good Charlotte *John Cage *AFI *Jimmy Eat World *The Fiery Furnaces *Type O Negative *Meatloaf *Decemberists *Lynyrd Skynyrd *Guided By Voices *Cephalic Carnage *Built to Spill *The Walkmen *Autolux *Velvet Underground *Daft Punk *Neutral Milk Hotel *The New Pornographers *Modest Mouse *Spoon *Robert Plant *Eric Clapton *Keith Richards *Aerosmith *Radiohead *Archers of Loaf *Ladytron in the background of *The Melvins *Stevie Wonder *Stevie Ray Vaughn *The Killers *Early Man *The Darkness *Sir Mix-A-Lot *Keith Moon *Grateful Dead *Paul McCartney *Animal Collective *Korn *Against Me *Whitesnake *Stephen Tyler *Belle & Sebastien *Liars *Nine Inch Nails *David Bowie *TV on the Radio *In Flames *The Strokes *Metallica *Marvin Gaye *Islands *Hum *Castor *Venom *Mates of State *Agalloch *Katatonia *Ani DiFranco *Ricardo Villalobos *Ellen Allien *Cannibal Corpse *Yacht *Justice *Cacophony *Liars *The Raconteurs *Society for Creative Rock Anachronism *Ween *John Coltrane *Miles Davis *King Crimson *Van Halen *Bear vs. Shark *Dystynt Höllërin *The Hold Steady *Shellac *Prong *Polvo *Jejune *Gary Numan *Orchid *Sunn o))) *Pond *Rwake *Tycho *Of Montreal *J Mascis *Black Flag played at Marten's parents' wedding *Meshuggah *Animals As Leaders *Watain *Toto *Marten sings the lyrics from "Down Under" by Men At Work *The Promise Ring *Tool *Turis Acts Mentioned in Newposts 1–999 *Mogwai *Clearlake *Pretty Girls Make Graves *Mastodon *Stars *Polysics *Death Cab for Cutie *The Postal Service *Explosions in the sky *Deerhoof *Dntel *Guided By Voices *Sleater-Kinney *Björk *Pavement *Bob Pollard *Radiohead *The Unicorns *Ellen Allien *Blood Brothers *The Wrens *1 Mile North *The Books *Don Caballero *Buffalo Daughter *Castor *My Bloody Valentine *Hum *The American Analog Set *Grandaddy *The Microphones *Modest Mouse *The Walkmen *Bono *U2 *Ted Leo *M83 *The Joggers *Liars *Godspeed You! Black Emperor *McLusky *The Constantines *Bruce Springsteen *Trail of Dead *Fugazi *Minus the Bear *Lynyrd Skynyrd *TV on the Radio *Franz Ferdinand *Blur *Interpol *Rolling Stones *Elvis Presley *Iron and Wine *The Joggers *The Poster Children *Def Leppard *Dan the Automator *!!! *Out Hud *Les Savvy Fav *Juno *Castor *The Wicked Farleys *National Skyline *Ellen Allien *Yeah Yeah Yeahs *Kevin Shields *June of 44 *Girls Against Boys *Wayne Coyne *Namelessnumberheadman *AC Newman *Ted Leo/Pharmacists *Spoon *New Pornographers *The Shins *Yo La Tengo *Clor *Dominik Eulberg 1000s * Thee Silver Mt. Zion Memorial Orchestra Category:About the strip Category:Lists